La última vez
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: [¿GruVia?] [One-Shot] Pero el hubiera no existe. / Dedicación a Layla Redfox por su año cumplido en FanFiction c:


Holi.

Bueno, realmente no tendría idea de que escribiría esto, pero estoy DEMASIADA atrasada con tus dos regalos Zorro Rojo, así que decidí hacerte esto como recompensa ;v;

Espero que te guste c:

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece.**

* * *

**Oneshot**

**La última vez**

Todavía la recuerdo…

Sus ojos azules que eran como el agua, su piel pálida y su pelo como la lluvia.

Juvia Loxar… Ah, cuanto la amaba, pero…

_No sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes_

Si, a mí me paso eso, siempre pensé que esa frase era un estupidez pero…

–Ah… –Suspire mirando el cielo nublado amargamente tratando de detener mis lágrimas.

Si tan solo… Si tan solo no hubiera sido tan estúpido… Gray Fullbuster, el hombre más estúpido de toda la tierra.

–Uwah… Juvia… –Empecé a sollozar, alcé mis manos hacia el cielo, notando que estaba lloviendo… La lluvia, la hacía recordar tanto a ella…

Te amo…

–Te…am….amo…T-tan…to –Traté de hablar, pero se me hacía un nudo en la garganta.

´Pronto explote, y no pude contenerme más mí llanto y empecé llore…

Llore con la lluvia, lloré con ella. Dios… Soy tan estúpido.

Y pensar que esto paso hace tan solo unos meses…

* * *

– ¡Gray-sama! –Llamó una peliazul que estaba sonriendo, y todos podrían jurar que a su alrededor había un aura con corazones y flores.

–Ah, Juvia. –Saludo Gray con un corto, pero tierno beso en los labios. Eso fue suficiente para subir en las nubes a su novia.

– ¡Es el aniversario de Gray-sama y Juvia! –Exclamó entusiasmada con un sonrojo en sus mejillas-

Así es, Gray y Juvia son pareja desde hace 1 año y hoy, 31 de Agosto, es su aniversario. Eran una pareja sumamente adorable, ya que, Gray era completamente celoso pero nunca lo admitía, en cambio, Juvia hacía notar siempre sus celos –Y mucho cabe decir– porque tocan o hablan a su Gray-sama. También, como su novio era un completo Tsundere, era muy adorable a la hora de regalarle algo o cocinarle –Un intento–. Pero como todas las parejas, se peleaban, no coincidían con algo, etc. Pero eso siempre se arreglaba.

La pareja tenía sus pro's y sus contra's.

Pero todos estaban contentos con su relación, en especial Gajeel. Amaba ver así a su pequeña y frágil Juvia.

–Una muñeca de porcelana… –Murmuró con una media sonrisa. –Mi mejor muñeca de porcelana… –Empezó a sonreir amargamente al ver a la persona que le gusta feliz, con alguien que no era él... Pero la felicidad de su Juvia era lo primero.

_"No importa si no es conmigo, siempre rezaré por tu felicidad, Juvia." _–Pensó suspirando haciendo una mueca de dolor mirando a la pareja.

–Gajeel… ¿Pasa algo? –Pregunto triste Levy, viendo a Gajeel así. _"Juvia tiene tanta suerte"_. Hizo una sonrisa extraña, al menos quería hacer una.

–Ge hee, no pasa nada enana. –Pronto cambio su expresión triste por una divertida, apoyándose en la cabeza de su pequeña amiga.

– ¡No me digas enana, Gajeel idiota! –Movió sus brazos tratando de sacar al pelinegro de encima suyo, pero tenía mucha más fuerza que ella, pero vale el intento, ¿No?

Todos empezaron a reír divertido por el dúo que parecía una pareja.

* * *

_Varios meses después_

* * *

Gray se volvió demasiado celoso, DEMASIADO.

Apenas saludaban a Juvia y hacían contacto con su piel, ya eras hombre muerto.

Discutía mucho con Juvia, solamente porque ayudaba a algún chico o algo parecido. Y su novio ya decía que era una prostituta, que lo engañaba y que se vendía por dinero.

– ¡¿Por qué Gajeel estaba en tu casa?! ¡¿EH?! –Grito un enfadado pelinegro con un tic en la sien –Ja, déjame adivinar… ¿Por cuánto te vendiste? –Pregunto divertido acariciando 'suavemente' a su novia.

–Gajeel-kun solamente estaba ahí para hacer un trabajo, Gray-sama –Contestó Juvia con una cara inexpresiva.

Cuanto más pasaba el tiempo, más perdía sus razones para estar con su Gray-sama, pero simplemente no podía dejarlo…

_'¿Por qué?' _–Se pregunto mentalmente haciendo una pequeña sonrisa.

–Me estas mintiendo otra vez, imbécil. ¿Piensas que soy estúpido? ¿Eh? Ya me lo dijeron, no te preocupes en ocultarlo más –Vio que su Gray-sama le dirigió a Juvia una mirada y sonrisa superior, como si fuera que la descubrió o le ganó en un juego… ¿Pero…?

– ¿De qué estás hablando, Gray-sama? –Pregunto todavía inexpresiva, sin mostrar una emoción. Tenía que ser así, y no mostrarse débil ante su Gray-sama.

–De que eres una puta barata, y que me estás engañando con Lyon. Jajaja –Empezó a reírse con todas sus fuerzas, mientras me pego una bofetada –Nunca te hubiera creído así, querida Juvia. Nunca pensé que serías una puta de la esquina.

El silencio reino en el lugar.

– ¿Eh? –Juvia pudo pronunciar después de unos minutos.

–No te hagas, no hace falta fingir, inútil. –Sonrió con sorna, agarró sus muñecas y la tiro contra la pared.

–Me duele, Gray-sama… –La peliazul hizo una mueca de dolor.

–Si solamente querías sexo, me lo hubieras pedido a mí, ¿Cierto? Ya que se supone que somos novios.

– ¿Qué pasa Gray-sa-? –Se vio interrumpida cuando el pelinegro la empezó a tocar bruscamente, lastimando a su piel.

La empezó a besar, pero no como lo hacía antes.

Parecía como si fuese que su Gray-sama no estaba con ella.

El pelinegro se desabrocho el pantalón, saco su pene y empezó a penetrarla fuertemente. Sacando lágrimas de la chica.

–P-Por f-favor…G-…Gray…sama…det-…detente… –El otro la miro divertido y empezó a hacer un vaivén todavía más fuerte.

– ¿Te gusta, no es así puta? –Empezó a reírse todavía más fuerte.

Vio que de su novia salía sangre por lo fuerte que su pene entraba y salía agarró toda esa sangre y se la puso en el pelo.

–Gray-sa- –El otro, antes de que Juvia hablará, la interrumpió con una bofetada. Le agarró del cuello y le tiro hacia la puerta de la salida. La pateó un poco y habló.

–Desaparece de mi vista, Juvia. –La miró fríamente cosa que le dolió mucho.

–Por favor… P-Perdón… Gray..sama… –Sollozo y sintió unas manos frías agarrando sus mejillas para elevar su cara.

–Te perdonó por última vez, si ya entendiste, entonces sal de aquí, puta. –Fue lo último que Juvia escucho de su Gray-sama después de no verse en semanas.

Prácticamente la dejo semi-desnuda en medio de la lluvia, pero aun así, perdonaría a su Gray-sama siempre.

–Ahh… Gray…Kun… –Gimió una chica albina de pelo corto al sentir la lengua del Fullbuster recorrer su cuello dejando un camino de saliva – ¿Estás seguro de que no hay nadie aquí? –Pregunto sonrojada.

–Sí, no te preocupes Lisanna –Dijo para después seguir haciendo su trabajo de excitar a la otra.

Estaba tan concentrado que no escucho el sonido de la puerta abrirse.

Y ese fue su peor error.

Si no hubiera hecho eso… Tal vez estaría con su Juvia.

_Pero el hubiera no existe._

– ¡Gray…! ¿..Sama…? –Pregunto sorprendida al ver su novio con la supuesta 'amiga' que dijo hace unos meses que no tenía ninguna relación.

_Que tonta fue Juvia. _–Dijo en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Qué está… pasando aquí, Gray-sama? –Pregunto a punto de llorar.

–Ah, Juvia. –Sonrió mostrando sus dientes y abrazo a la albina –Te presento a Lisanna Strauss, mi novia desde hace algunos meses.

Y cuando escuchó esa frase, quiso matarse.

¿Habrá escuchado bien?

– ¿Eh? –Solamente logró pronunciar por la sorpresa, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

–Bueno, si podrías retirarte, querida Juvia. –Habló tranquilo –Por si no te habías dado cuenta, estamos en medio de algo **muy **importante.

Juvia hizo una cara horrorizada y sintió sus ojos aguados. Iba a llorar.

Salió rápidamente de ahí tirando el álbum que le iba a dar a Gray-sama, pero… Al parecer, él no lo necesitaba más, ni a ella, ni a su recuerdos.

_"Estúpida". _–Se gritaba en sus pensamientos, corría todo lo que sus piernas adoloridas todavía por la "violación" que su novio le había hecho hace algunas semanas.

Tanto que cruzo la calle sin pensar.

Se tropezó con sus piernas y empezó a llorar tristemente haciéndose un obillo en medio de la calle.

Escucho unos gritos de las personas, y sintió que su vista se nublaba.

Se dio cuenta de que había salido volando. Hizo una sonrisa y susurro al viento:

_–Ya no molestaré a Gray-sama…_

Y todo acabo para ella. Sintió el líquido rojo rodeándole el cuerpo, sus piernas no se movían por el impacto del camión, escuchó el grito de su primer amor.

Ah… Gajeel será la única persona por la que se lamentará haberse ido.

Sintió que algo húmedo se caía en sus mejillas… Lloraba sangre.

Finalmente solo escuchó gritos haciendo un eco en sus oídos.

Todo acabo.

**Fin**

Espero que te haya gustado Zorro Rojo c: Mi computadora murió y no puedo escribir algo muy largo ya que está es la netbook de mi hermano y me tengo que ir a dormir :,v

¡Cuenta esto como uno de tus regalos por tu año en FanFiction!:'0

Y también gracias a los que están leyendo esto, aún si no son Layla Redfox c:

Nos leemos luego~

De pie, reverencia, ¡AYE SIR!


End file.
